dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Weaver Spider (4e Monster)
Weaver Spider Weaver spiders are the archetypal spiders; poisonous web-spinners that lurk in silken webs, awaiting prey. |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=+7 vs. AC; 2d6 + 3 damage, and ongoing 5 poison damage, and the target is slowed (save ends both). }} |name=Entangle |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Poison |effect=+5 vs. Reflex; the target is restrained and stunned (save ends both). }} |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=+15 vs. AC; 2d6 + 5 damage, and ongoing 5 poison damage, and the target is slowed (save ends both). }} |name=Entangle |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Poison |effect=+13 vs. Reflex; the target is restrained and stunned (save ends both). }} |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=+22 vs. AC; 3d8 + 7 damage, and ongoing 10 poison damage, and the target is slowed (save ends both). }} |name=Deadly Bite |action=standard |recharge=recharge , |keywords=Poison |effect=+22 vs. AC; 4d12 + 7 damage, and ongoing 15 poison damage, and the target is slowed (save ends both). }} |name=Entangle |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Poison |effect=+20 vs. Reflex; the target is restrained and stunned (save ends both). }} |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=+31 vs. AC; 4d6 + 9 damage, and ongoing 15 poison damage, and the target is slowed (save ends both). }} |name=Deadly Bite |action=standard |recharge=recharge , |keywords=Poison |effect=+31 vs. AC; 5d12 + 9 damage, and ongoing 15 poison damage, and the target is slowed (save ends both). }} |name=Deadly Bite |action=standard |recharge=recharge encounter |keywords=Poison |effect=+29 vs. Fortitude; 5d12 + 9 poison damage, and ongoing 20 poison damage, and the target is slowed (save ends both). }} |name=Entangle |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Poison |effect=+29 vs. Reflex; the target is restrained and stunned (save ends both). }} Weaver Spider Tactics Weaver spiders typically lie in wait in great silken webs for prey. When a prey gets stuck in its web (or passes underneath), the weaver spider uses entangle to trap its foe and then bites it. Weaver Spider Lore A character knows the following information with a successful arachana or Nature skill|nature]] skill check|check]]. :DC 10 (arachana), DC 15 (nature): Weaver spiders wait in ambush in silken webs that they spin. Weaver spiders usually wrap their prey in silk to restrain it until it succumbs to the spider's deadly poison. :DC 15 (arachana), DC 20 (nature): The most dangerous weaver spiders are the deadly black widows or "widowmakers". These weaver spiders posess the most deadly poisons of all spiderkind. :DC 20 (arachana), DC 25 (nature): Though weaver spiders are typically solitary, some are members of so-called "spider colonies". Such colonies cannot exist without guidance from a more intelligent being, such as an arachnomancer or demonspider. Some weaver spiders are known to have developed solitary behaviour. Encounter Groups Weaver spiders regard most creatures (even each other) as prey, though they may be found among other spiders or spiderkind. Level 26 Encounter (XP 45000) * 2 Widomaker Spider (level 26 lurker) * 1 Roc-Eating Spider (level 30 brute) * 1 Death Leaper (level 25 Skirmisher) * 1 Spydric-One Vampyre (level 26 lurker) * 2 Weaver Adults (level 10 lurker) ---- Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 2 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 10 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 17 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 26 Creatures. Back to Main Page → 4e Homebrew → Sourcebooks → Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind → Monsters. Category:4e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Level 2 Category:Level 10 Category:Level 17 Category:Level 26 Category:Lurker Category:Spiderkind Origin Category:Beast Type Category:Araneidae Keyword Category:Spider Keyword Category:Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind